


Drugstore Perfume

by Badass_iero



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete works in a mall at the hot topic, Mikey works at the journeys. <br/>The only things between them is a bath and body works and Pete loves a good visit to journeys after stopping at bath and body. <br/>Mikey knows his shoes. <br/>Frank throws a lot of shoes. </p>
<p>Or the one where Pete stops at bath and body to make himself smell nice before he goes to see Mikeyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, I know, this fic neither has a drugstore or perfume, but you get the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugstore Perfume

"You come in here a lot but I've never seen you buy anything... Are you stealing?" Ray asks from behind the desk. "I come in here a lot because I work right next door, and no I don't steal, I just like to explore my options, plus why would I steal and get you in trouble, I like you, Ray, you're a nice dude" I reply, and pick up a scent that's name is something about a forest and look quickly to see if Ray is looking before spraying it all over myself. 

"See, not stealing anything" I say and pull out my pockets and open my hoodie. Ray nods and I roll my eyes and walk out, going next door to the journey's shoe store. 

 

"You again" Gerard, the manager and older brother of the sweetest little dude says.   
"Mikey. Prince Charming is here" Gerard yells to the back and I grin.

Rubbing my wrists together to make sure the scent I sprayed back on at bath and body is still smelling good, I walk back to the direction where Gerard was yelling to go find Mikey. 

"You again" Mikey says as he sees me.  
"That's what your brother said. How are you doing mikeway?" I ask.   
"You know you can just call me Mikey, that's generally why the first name and the last name are separated... Did you spray something on you?" He asks.   
I smirk and shrug and he gets closer an rolls his eyes as he smells it and walks away. 

I walk back to Gerard and ask "what's up with Mikey?"

Gerard rolls his eyes and says "dude. You come in here every day with heart eyes for him, flirty and talkative as fuck, and you don't think he notices how in love with him you are, not to mention, everyone in the mile radius knows you always go to bath and body works first and spray yourself with whatever they have, just for Mikey" and I feel like I've been slapped in the face because I feel so exposed. 

"I do not!" I exclaim.   
"Actually you do" Ray shows up at just the right time.   
"Fuck off!" I say an he grins.  
"Oh it's you again" Frank says as he emerges from the back of the store and places a small kiss on Gerard's temple. 

"Why does everyone say that" I state.   
"Well you're here every day" Gerard hums.   
"Mikeyway!" I say as Mikey comes to the front where we're all crowded around.   
"Pete why are you here" he says boringly.  
"Well, for you Mikeyway" I say and he blushes. 

"Mikey just go on a date with him already, the man is desperate, I mean he fucking goes to bath and body works everyd..."   
"Shut up Frank!" I interrupt.

"Dude everyone knows it" he defends.   
"I said the same thing" Gerard adds. 

"This is a shoe store not a court room but I suddenly feel like im on trial" I say to no one in particular. 

"Listen, Pete, everyone really does know you go to bath and body works, and it's very flattering that you do, but the one you picked today absolutely stinks" Mikey says and I get all sorts of flying insects in my stomach. 

"The one you wore on Tuesday was nice and not too overpowering" Mikey says quietly. 

"You're keeping tabs?!" Gerard exclaims. 

"Gerard, he likes it when Pete comes..."   
"What no?" Mikey interrupts. 

"What do you mean? You don't like it when I come in here?" I say as sadly as I can, because I know Mikey is lying but I want to make him feel guilty. 

"No! Pete! I didn't, I, I didn't mean it like that, I just..." Mikey says. 

"Go ahead, Mikey, confess your undying love for Pete" Frank says dryly. 

"Mikey likes Pete and Pete likes Mikey" Gerard teases in a sing song voice. 

"Shut up Gerard" Mikey says blushing. 

"Yeah, I like mikeyway, I'm not afraid to admit it" I say and Ray laughs. 

"Why are you afraid of admitting you like me? Because you think you don't? C'mon Mikey, everyone knows you love my eyeliner and amazing hair and sweet ass" I say and everyone laughs. 

"Okay, Pete, I like you too I think" Mikey says and I feel like flying. 

"God you don't know how long I've waited to hear that" Frank says and burst out into laughter. 

"Good job little one" Gerard says and whacks Mikey on the back. 

"Okay so can you stop coming to my store everyday and spraying everything all over yourself and just buy the one that Mikey said he liked" Ray begs. 

"Sure sure sure. You said Tuesday?" I ask and Mikey grins and nods. 

"What was Tuesday, Raymond?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.   
"Japanese cherry blossom" and I nod. 

"Look at Ray, being all superior, knowing the titles of his products and making the rest of us look bad because honestly I couldn't tell you what brand this shoe is" Frank says and picks up a random shoe. 

"Maybe because you don't even really work here, you just make out with my brother in the back, and that's an Adidas" Mikey says and I slow clap. 

"What about this one, loser?!" Frank yells from across the store and throws a shoe at Mikey.   
"Vans" Mikey says before they hit him. 

"Okay how about this one!" Frank says and throws another one from even farther.   
"Jordan's" Mikey says, and before it hits him I grab it out of the air. 

"Thanks" Mikey says shyly before another shoe comes flying in the air. 

"Adidas again" Mikey yells.   
"We do this basically every day, that's why I'm good at it... Frank throws a lot of shoes" Mikey tells me. 

"Toms" he says as Frank aims them for his head.

"Good thing Gerard is your boyfriend and your brother and the manager, because you guys would have been out of here by now" Ray says to Frank and Mikey.   
"Oh, we know" they both say. 

"Gerard! Customer!" Mikey yells and Gerard dashes up to the front as Frank helps Mikey put away all the shoes from their little game. 

"Okay bye guys" Ray says.   
We all wave to him and he goes back to bath and body works or whatever. 

"Mikeyway I should probably go back to work, but before I go can I get something?" I ask.   
"Get what?" He asks. 

"This!" I exclaim and grab his face and give him a big kiss.   
He blushes so hard and fucking giggles, and it's the cutest thing I've ever witnessed. 

I hug him and then leave the store, and go visit Ray and buy that one scent Mikey likes before returning back to hot topic, the center of life.


End file.
